


Everybody Wants to be a Cat

by Missfoxx21



Series: Cat Cafe AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NB Pidge, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, OTPaladins, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polydins, Porn, REQUESTS CLOSED, Threesomes, genderfluid pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missfoxx21/pseuds/Missfoxx21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The NSFW accompaniment to Nine Lives! 8D Also open to requests for porn things. All characters are college age or older. No non-con requests please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shiro/Pidge After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this first one is tooootally self-indulgent. But feel free to request any couple you like!

Allura turned back toward Shiro. "Are you quite sure you and Pidge have things handled here? Where is Pidge anyway?" The cafe was empty and most of the lights were off save for the ones over the drink bar. Behind him, the drink machines, full of hot water, steamed and hissed as their cleaning cycles ran. Shiro wiped down the counter calmly though he seemed almost tense. He grinned at her.

"Bathroom I think. We've got this. You go ahead." He bit down hard on his tongue and prayed Allura was too far away to see how hard he was breathing. He was so grateful that the sound of the machines covered the soft gasps and slurps from below. He moved his prosthetic down to tangle in Pidge's hair. They glanced up at him and seemed to smirk before they continued their onslaught of teasingly light kisses and licks along his shaft.  Smug little brat.

Allura gave him a suspicious look but nodded. She headed out into the night. And they were alone. Shiro let out a long, slow hiss. He dared a look down at Pidge. "You really couldn't, mmm." He gave in to the moan working its way up his throat before he continued, "Really couldn't wait until tonight, huh?" He smirked at them. "I've spoiled you too much."

They grinned up at him and kissed the tip of his cock which earned them another pleased hum from the older man. "Oh please, you agreed to this right away. Plus I know you've been eyeing me all day now. Just shut up and enjoy it, Shiro." They leaned up a bit more and took his cock into their mouth. They suckled and licked at him to coax out more noises. Shiro leaned more heavily onto the counter, his whole body shook. 

"Hell, Pidge," he breathed quietly, "You keep this up and I don't know if I can wait until we get home to have you." He brushed a blonde curl out of their face. Their eyes gleamed with trouble. He growled. "That was your idea the whole time, wasn't it? You want me to fuck you here, don't you?" 

They shivered at the tone of his voice, fierce and quiet and almost dangerous. They knew that he would never do anything they didn't want but on occasion, it was nice to hear him act so vulgar. They nodded and pulled off. "Please?" They kissed the underside of his shaft, pleading. He huffed. 

"So get up here." He lightly grabbed their shoulders to pull them up from under the counter. They complied willingly and eagerly, their uniform pants already undone. He turned them around so their back was to his chest and he bent them over the counter. His fingers, even the prosthetic ones, were nimble enough to make quick work of their vest and shirt. He slipped his robotic hand down into their pandies to gently stroke and fondle their wet slit. They gasped and he tugged their bra down with his fleshier hand. He took one of their breasts and used his fingertips to tease their nipple. He squeezed and pinched at it, then rolled it between his fingers. They whimpered and squirmed, their own gasps quiet and desperate.

He hummed and continued to toy with them. The middle finger of his right hand pushed into them slowly. He took his time. In and out. In and out. They gasped again and arched their back. He leaned in closer to kiss at their neck. "We haven't even started and you're so soaked I can hear you over the machinery." He smirked into their skin. They squeaked out something that might have been a reply but it was hard to tell. Pidge tended to get almost wordless when they really started things.

He slipped another finger in. They sobbed and mewled in sheer pleasure, their body squirmed and writhed under his. He grinned. They always came so quickly when he used his prosthetic right hand. Something about the feel of it, drove them wild. He added a third finger and used his free hand to tug their pants all the way down. They whined against him, needy and pouting. He kissed their neck again.

"Soon, sweetheart. I have to make sure you can take it." He fished a condom out of his own pocket as he pumped three fingers in and out. His cock almost ached with want. He pressed it into their ass lightly. "Because you're going to take all of me in tonight. After this, we are going to close up, go back to my place, and I am going to fuck you until neither of us can walk."

They sighed and whined quietly. "Sh-Shiro," they mumbled, "Please. I need you so bad."

He grinned and pulled the condom on. "As you wish, Pidge." He pulled his fingers from them and moved his hand to the front of their face. They leaned their entire upper body against the counter. They looked back at him as his free hand stroked their hip. THey licked and suckled at the digits, their eyes on his. He watched them until he couldn't watch anymore. He pulled his false hand away to grab their hips. "Be good for me, hmm?"

He pressed his cock into them, slow and careful at first. He didn't mind starting slow. It meant he knew he wouldn't hurt them when he got rougher. They cried out and pressed their hips back toward him, He smiled and pushed himself in and out a few times. His breath was ragged. He kissed their shoulder lightly. "Ready?" 

They nodded. They were so, so ready.

He smiled and his left hand pressed them into the counter. He stopped holding back as much. Every thrust made their body shake and he angled himself so he could hit their weak spot. Over and over, he drove himself into them. Both panted and moaned, their voices hidden by the machinery. He pulled them closer so he could stay mostly inside while he ravished them senseless. Their eyes were slightly clouded with euphoria. Nothing quite matched up to the feeling of being so full.

They came again around him and almost screamed in relief when it rolled over them. Their hips bucked into his and they couldn't seem to stop panting. He wasn't far behind them but he wanted to hold on for a bit longer. He had to make it last. He kept thrusting into them, over and over. He whispered compliments and praise into their skin as he fucked them. Over and over and over until he couldn't hold himself back.

He shuddered and groaned, deep in his throat, as he filled the condom with cum. He pulled them close against him and buried his face in their hair. They leaned into him as well and smiled back at him. He turned them so his back was against the counter. He reluctantly pulled out and both sighed. Shiro took care of the condom and tossed it into a bit that they hadn't emptied yet near their feet. 

Pidge glanced up at him and smiled as he gently nuzzled behind their ear. "Sap." They teased. They placed their hands over his. He smiled. 

"Probably, yeah. Catch your breath so we can clean up."

"Ugh. Slavedrive-eeep!" They squeaked in surprise at the light pinch to their rear. Shiro only grinned.


	2. Keith (Solo) Open for Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted a fic of someone playing with themselves during work hours so I decided to spoil one of my favorite children! 8D This will be a two parter~

Keith prided himself on his growing self control. Since he had started working at the cafe, he'd grown more patient. More in control. Shiro talked him through his troubles and knew how to get him out of bad situations. Hunk distracted him with his cheer. Pidge soothed his frayed nerves. Lance stole his attention so he could get into petty but harmless arguments. Allura made him feel safe and worked with him when his mouth got ahead of his mind. He was so thankful for all of them.

Even so, there were some things he still struggled with. He still had so much passion, so much energy, and on hot summer days like this one, all he wanted to do was get the heat out of his system. He wanted all of them. He watched Shiro's muscles under his shirt, could see the sweat drip down Lance's slender neck, could hear Pidge's soft panting whenever he passed the drink bar. And Hunk, well...even in this heat, he was the only other person who seemed unaffected. Keith imagined him, still smelling of sugar and fruit, and sweat and gods it was not allowed for them to all be so tempting.

The second he went on break, he locked himself in a bathroom stall. He took off his pants and slipped his boxers down. Keith cursed quietly and stroked his shaft, already hard in his hand. He spit into his palm and stroked quickly with a hungry desperation. He pictured Shiro's strong hands around him. He pumped in long, slow strokes and used his free hand to stifle himself. Shiro would chuckle and pump just a bit faster.

He imagined Pidge's mouth, small and hot and wet and how they sucked his dick like a pro. Their eyes on his with that flash of mischief as they took him in far more deeply than he ever expected. He'd kissed them after they'd serviced him and he could taste himself mixed in and it was intoxicating. He bit down on his knuckle. Pidge's teasing hums and slurps and kisses and gods he needed them.

Lance was next and he wanted to just pin that boy down. Have his way with him and shut him up until the only thing that came out was Keith's name, over and over, pleading and wanting and needy. He'd drive into Lance's tight ass, have him bent over a chair or a table and stroke his cock as he fucked him mercilessly. He wanted to tug his hair, kiss his neck, leave marks and bites and nibbles all over his skin. 

Allura, beautiful, perfect, hot as hell. He wanted to cup her soft breasts in his hand. He wanted to lavish kisses over every inch of her. He would submit to her. For her. He could eat her out for days, he was sure. She was so prim and proper and lovely. And so fierce and strong. She was a woman in the image of a goddess and hell he wanted to worship her. He would give up anything for that chance. 

Last was Hunk and, oddly, he always pictured himself below Hunk. Getting fucked down into a table or a counter or a bed by Hunk. It was a tempting thought. One he'd never indulged before. His only experiences, with Pidge and Shiro, were wonderful but he ached for more. He wanted to know what it was like. Sure, he and Hunk had a platonic bond that he wouldn't give up for the world. But right now, he wanted nothing else than to be fucked senseless. 

He started to let his voice escape as he worked his cock closer and closer to release. "Hunk..." he whispered under his breath as he felt his orgasm build. He repeated the name, over and over, until it was a mantra. Soon, desperate whispers of "please" and "I need you" were mixed in and as he got closer and closer, he didn't know what he was saying anymore. All that focused was the heat that was growing and spreading. He needed it. He wanted it. He was so desperate to have it and it was right there and gods, just a bit more!

Keith let out a loud, harsh groan as release came, He spilled his load into the toilet. Shot after shot of cum spilled from him and he was nearly brought to his knees. He glanced up towards the ceiling, cleaned himself up, and fixed his pants. Keith was proud of his self control. His discipline. And most importantly, the way he had avoided totally embarrassing himself in front of the others.

He left the stall to see Hunk staring at him in what could almost be described as awe, an unreadable look on his face. 

"Dude."


	3. Keith/Pidge/Lance - Pushed too far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon on tumblr requested "Like Keith and Lance are bickering bout anything, and Pidge gets tired of it, so they "bump" into them, causing Keith and Lance to kiss. Pidge cant help but giggle/smirk and Keith and Lance take revenge" and I love that so I'm gonna do it. Ya'll can wait on Part 2 for a bit longer. 83.

"Look, you can't keep blaming me every time you screw up!" Keith was in Lance's face, his hand pressed against Lance's chest. Lance scoffed and leaned in closer.

"But I didn't! I was doing exactly what I was supposed to do! You were the one who messed me up!" Keith snarled slightly and leaned in more.

Shiro glanced at them, concerned. He was busy with a customer and couldn't break up the fight. Instead, he looked to Pidge. Pidge stared back, then shook their head. No way. They were not going to get between this one. They had to close up with the idiots that night. Shiro pouted at them. They cursed softly. Damn those sad grey puppy eyes. 

They walked out from behind the drink counter and tried to think of something. Neither were being particularly rational. And nothing had even gotten broken, a mocha just had to be remade. There had to be something they could do to break up all the sexual tension!...Wait. Wait that was it! It was perfect! They grinned darkly to themselves and moved to stand behind Lance. When he leaned in to yell at Keith more, they gave him a gentle push.

Just as predicted, Lance's lips met Keith's, if only for a moment. The sudden action jolted them both out of their temper tantrums. They stared at one another in shock and confusion. Pidge kept grinning, then looked over at Shiro. He had his face firmly planted in his palm. They chuckled, then broke down laughing. Keith looked like a kitten, surprised, his ponytail slightly fluffed. Lance didn't look much better. They both turned to look at Pidge. 

"W-Whoops~" they said between giggles. They broke down laughing again, then stumbled back to the drink counter. Lance looked at Keith. Keith looked at Lance. They narrowed their eyes, then looked back at Pidge who still chuckled. This could not stand. Revenge was to be had. 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Pidge was left alone to close up with Lance and Keith. They had mostly forgotten about their fears for the incident and had a happy, content smile on their face. Keith walked up to the bar. "Hey, one of the kittens are stuck under the couch in the break room. Lance and I can't get her. Would you mind?" They looked at Keith. He paled slightly and tried to keep his face straight. Despite being such a placid-looking person most of the time, he was terrible at lying.

They nodded, though they were a bit suspicious. They walked with him back toward the break room. The second they stepped inside, the door slammed shut. Keith's arms wrapped around theirs and held them still. They blinked and struggled. "H-Hey! Let go! Come on!"

Lance strode into view. "So. You think you can just...do that without retaliation? Hmm?" He slipped a finger under their chin. They stared up at him, a bit frightened but a bit curious.

"Retaliation...?" Lance's eyes widened slightly. Oh they didn't think that he and Keith were going to...

"I mean! Like! Without being pranked! We weren't gonna do anything! Right?" He looked to Keith, flustered.

Keith shrugged, still keeping Pidge pinned. "I figured you were going to tickle them until they laughed themselves silly."

Pidge felt relieved that they wouldn't hurt them but...they were almost disappointed. They slumped a bit in Keith's arms. "Ah." They said finally. 

Keith noticed this and smirked a little bit. "Unless..." He leaned down closer and whispered in their ear, "You want us to fuck you, Pidge. Do you want that? I know Lance has been dying to know what that mouth of yours feels like." He glanced at Lance who blushed.

"Keith, wha-" He was cut off when he noticed the interested look in Pidge's eyes. He blushed brighter. Oh. "Uh, well this is...a little..."

"What is it, Lance?" Pidge leaned back into Keith who released their arms. He instead wound his arms around their waist and kissed at their neck, his eyes also on Lance. "You chickening out?"

Lance was incensed. "Like hell!" He undressed quickly and smirked at them both. "You keep talking their skills up, Keith, only fair I get a taste."

Keith scoffed. "Fine by me. I figure after we finish here, we can take this back to Pidge's place." They shivered as Keith slowly undressed them. He kissed at their neck as they did. Lance also moved in to kiss and lick at their chest the moment it was exposed. Pidge gasped and squirmed between them, their face flushed. "Right?"

"Y-yeah, we can" moaned out Pidge. They sighed and whimpered desperately. Lance kissed his way down every bit of exposed skin until their pants and panties were on the ground. He licked at them, slow and hot while Keith undressed himself. Once all three were nude, Keith returned to his assault on their neck. His fingers toyed with their nipples while Lance licked and batted at their clit with the tip of his tongue. He moved a hand up and slipped two fingers inside. He pumped slowly up into them, over and over. His slender fingers probed for their weak spots.

They gasped and moaned and bucked into Lance's hand and mouth, Their body was so hot and in little to no time, the two men brought them to their first orgasm. Keith wasted no time and gently pushed Lance's head away. He guided them onto their knees, then knelt behind them. He pressed his cock to their slit gently. Lance followed them down and carefully lifted their chin. He smiled at them. "You sure you want to do this?"

They nodded, fierce and sure. Lance held his hard cock up to their lips and they willingly started to suck on him and kiss at him. He groaned, loud and hard. "You were right," He said, his voice strained. "They are good at this."

Keith smirked. "Told you." He pressed himself into them slowly. He shuddered and groaned, his hands on their hips. "Pidge, you're so damn tight. It's perfect." He smiled at Lance and gave a few slow thrusts. "It's so crazy how perfect they are. T-they're so fucking tight." He leaned forward to press kiss after kiss to their back and shoulders. Pidge moaned around Lance and continued to lick and suck at him. They took him deeper and deeper, though they kept one hand wrapped around the base of his cock. 

He glanced down at their face and brushed their hair out of their eyes. "You're so damn gorgeous, Pidge..." Lance whispered. He looked up at Keith whose face was once again inches from his as they leaned forward. Lance smirked and pulled Keith into a quick, fierce kiss. "You're not bad yourself, nnngh, prettyboy."

Keith gasped, already close from the situation. He bucked his hips into Pidge faster. "Thanks," he mumbled, a slight blush to his features, "You're pretty good yourself."

Lance grinned and wanted to reply, but gasped at Pidge's skillful tongue work. He looked down at them. "Any m-more of that and I won't be able to hold back...W-where do you want it, Pidge?" Pidge seemed to think for a moment, then took him in deeper. He whined. "You are a saint."

Pidge then rocked their hips back into Keith, who gasped. "But I'm not..." He groaned, deep and soft as he pushed his cock deep, deep into them. They sighed around Lance in pleasure. "Not wearing a....Pidge, you sure?" He ran a hand through their hair and they nodded. He redoubled his efforts, his hips like a piston. If they wanted it then come hell or high water, he would give it to them. 

They came first with a mewl that escaped from around Lance's dick. Lance was quick to follow as he shot his load deep into their throat. He had to marvel as they swallowed it down. "Madre de Dios," he breathed in adoration and admiration, "Pidge, you're perfect."

Keith growled as he came as well and he stayed inside. He figured if they allowed it, they must be safe but even if it wasn't...well, he had always wanted a family. With some reluctance, he pulled out of them and at back on the floor. He pulled them close and nuzzled into their neck. They coughed and curled up against him adoringly. They beckoned for Lance who curled around them lovingly. 

"W-was that okay?" Pidge rasped, their hair a mess and a smirk on their face. The boys could only nod. "Good."

They stayed curled up together on the floor of the break room and traded soft, loving kisses between the three of them for some time. That was until something struck Keith.

"We still have to clean up, don't we?"

"....Quiznak."


End file.
